First Meeting
by increak96
Summary: Her house has just burned down and her family is dead. All she really wants to do is be alone, but... this boy from the police station intrigues her. AnalesiaxYagari


**A\N: Yet another AnalesiaxYagari fic! I really love this couple... once again, fanart for them is on my facebook page or Snowfox93's dA page! Check out both! And enjoy. I don't own Vampire Knight, and Analesia belongs to Snowfox93!**

* * *

It started with the fire. Analesia Wildfire was eight years old when her parents were killed, and her house burned to the ground. The nice policemen had come to her house and taken her to a big building with lots and lots of people with strange weapons. Another man took it from there. Kaien Cross, he had said his name was.

"Now, you have to stay on this table and wait for me to come back with the doctor, do you understand, Analesia?"

Analesia nodded, not saying much of anything. She was still thinking about her parents...

"Analesia, are you alright? Because if you don't want to be left alone, I can call someone and have them stay with you."

Analesia shook her head vigorously. "No. I can take care of myself."

Kaien smiled at her, his hazel eyes showing warm affection. "Very well. I'll be back soon!"

He ran out the door and she looked down at her wrist. It was cut open and bloody, and it hurt badly. Of everything that hurt at the moment, that was what she wanted fixed the most. She hoped the doctor would be able to figure that out.

There was a chance the doctor wouldn't notice her wrist right away. What with her brown hair was matted and dirty, teary emerald green eyes framed by scratches, and a bloody knee, there were no guarantees.

Her bottom lip quivered as she tried not to cry. She had to be strong! Mommy and Daddy would want her to be brave.

Analesia took a deep breath and fidgeted with her dress, staring down at her scorched shoes. She heard a soft creak, and her head snapped towards the door. A young boy with wild black hair and sky blue eyes was standing there. He looked like he was a little older than she was... maybe... eleven? Twelve?

He cocked his head to the side like he was confused, but for some reason that didn't stop him from greeting her. "Hello."

"Hi." She turned her attention back to her shoes, hoping he would leave.

But of course, he did the exact opposite. He walked over to her and took her wrist gently, looking at it for a few moments before walking over to a drawer and pulling out a bandage. He held up the bandage like, 'Hello, give me your arm, idiot. That's what I'm standing here for!'

She held out her wrist, and he started to wrap it, his hands steady. He finished bandaging it without saying a single word to her, and then he turned to leave. Analesia jumped off of the table and kissed him on the cheek. When she stepped back, she saw the boy was blushing with a disgusted look on his face.

"Thank you," she said.

The look he was giving her disappeared, and he smiled slightly. "You're... welcome." He walked to the door and stepped out, but then stepped back in. "What's your name?"

"Wildfire Analesia. What's yours?"

"Yagari Toga."

Analesia curtsied. "Nice to meet you, Toga."

He smiled at her, but then said, "Call me Yagari instead. And it's nice to meet you, too, Analesia."

She waved to him, and he left the room. She looked down at her bandage, smiling.

"Yagari... he was a cute boy... too bad he probably has cooties."

She shrugged and jumped back onto the table and waited for Kaien to come back in with the doctor. She would just have to tell them the bandage had always been there. After all, Yagari had done a terrific job, and who messes up a good bandage?

"I'm back, Analesia! This is Dr. Akio, he's going to take care of you, alright?"

Analesia nodded.

"Then I'll take you to a nice orphanage where they'll keep you until someone adopts you."

Analesia gave another nod. She was getting very tired and didn't really want to think about this now. It took the doctor a while before he was finished cleaning her up, and she started to doze off. Kaien picked her up and carried her out of the big building. She saw Yagari hiding behind a pillar at the entrance, watching her. She waved at him over Kaien's shoulder. He waved back, and she let her head fall against Kaien's shoulder, falling asleep instantly.


End file.
